


Lost in the woods

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter gets lost in the woods and meets some interesting creatures.





	Lost in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Attacked by a creature’ square on my H/C Bingo card

 

Peter sighed. He had been walking through the woods for what felt like hours. He was tired and sore. The suspect´s trail had gone cold a long time ago. He hated to admit it, but he was lost.

There, he had admitted it. He was lost. Great!

It was getting dark and he wasn´t prepared to spend the night here. He needed to decide whether he would try to get back to the car of if he would look for shelter. All he wanted was to get back to the car and drive back to his hotel with all its comforts, but the sensible thing was to look for shelter. It was getting dark real quick.

He looked around and saw some denser trees and bushes, so he quickly walked over and checked it out. With some additional branches, he could make it work. With the sun setting, Peter started collecting branches and other stuff, he thought he could use to make his shelter more windproof and comfortable. When he was happy with the structure, he went to check out his surroundings and was able to find some berry carrying bushes. With the absence of water, this would do nicely. He ate his share of the fruits and walked back to the shelter. Since it was already dark, Peter decided to go to sleep instead to trying to make a camp fire.

 

* *  *

 

Peter started and laid still, eyes adjusting to the dark. He didn´t know what woke him, but something must have. He was not sure until he heard something move. It was careful. Peter stayed as still as possible, holding his breath. It was probably his suspect. He got distracted when he heard sniffing, like the person was scenting the air like a scenting dog.

Peter kept still, but also realized, he couldn´t keep his scent hidden. The footsteps moved away and Peter inwardly sighed in relief, when he was attacked from behind. He could feel claws grab him and pain shot through him. He struggled against the hold, but his assailant was just too strong.

And as soon as the attack happened, it was over. He could hear the keening on a wounded animal that retreated, but he hadn´t see what had happened. He lay panting on the floor and struggled to get upright since sitting on the ground made him feel vulnerable.

‘Are you alright?’

Peter spun around and stared right at …

His mind tried to figure out what he saw in front of him. He must have hit his head or the berries he had eaten were poisonous and he was hallucinating.

The creature in front of him slowly approached him, a hand held out in a gesture that he didn´t mean harm.

‘Do you need help?’

It wasn´t until the creature touched him, that he snapped out of it.

‘I…’

‘Where you injured?’

Peter shook his head. No. I don´t think so.’

Peter kept staring at the creature that was smiling at him.

‘What are you?’ Peter asked a bit hesitantly.

The creature was taken aback a bit.

‘Have you never seen a satyr before? Wait, are you a human?’

‘Last time I checked.’

The smile fell of the satyr´s face and he took a step back. Peter didn´t want to upset or scare the creature.

‘What is your name?’

‘Neal. What’s yours?’

‘Peter.’

‘Nice to meet you Peter, but can I ask what you are doing here in this part of the woods?’

‘I was chasing a thief and … got lost.’

Neal nodded. Peter could see that Neal was overthinking the situation. Probably trying to figure out what to do next.

‘What attacked me?’

‘Oh, that was a werehound. He won´t be back.’ Neal said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Peter studied Neal, he had a big set of horns and long dreadlocks. His bright blue eyes and the mischievous smile made him look young and innocent. But most remarkable were the hooves on his feet.

‘Have you eaten?’

‘Some berries I found.’

Neal walked over to a leather satchel and pulled something out that resembled a loaf of bread. Neal broke it in two and handed Peter a half. He took a bite and smiled. It was delicious, rich with nuts, berries and honey.

Next came a water skin filled with a beer like substance. It was a strange concoction but it was to Peter´s taste. They talked while eating. But as time progressed, Peter felt strangely tired. He blinked tiredly.

‘Go to sleep, Peter, I will watch over you. You are safe.’

Peter nodded and laid down succumbing to sleep, listening to Neal singing.

 

* *  *

 

Peter woke and after a moment of confusion he realized where he was… In his car. He slept in the driver´s seat and had a kink in his neck. He couldn´t remember getting to his car. The last thing he remembered was eating and drinking with Neal.

Now that he thought about it, that must have been a dream. Satyr´s don´t exist.

He felt his pockets, located his keys and started the car to go home. He was not sure what happened but that didn´t matter. He was going home.


End file.
